Our Future is Waiting
by ExquisiteDreamers
Summary: What if when Bella said the words and Jacob gave her his passionate kiss in Eclipse, she knew she couldn't leave him behind? What if she realized her life could not go on without Jacob Black? What events would unfold? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

_This takes place right after the kiss shared between Bella and Jacob before the newborn fight, when Bella had to say the words. _

As I watched the dark haired children run into the forest, something happened. I don't know if it was my vision of my could-be future or the kiss that made my knees weak but I suddenly knew. I knew I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave Jacob behind after what we'd been through. I couldn't pretend anymore that I didn't love him. That I didn't need him to hold my hand sometimes when I was scared, that I didn't need his obnoxious teasing to make me feel better,...that I didn't need his love to go on. No matter how much I knew I loved Edward, Jacob would always overcome that. When Jacob saved me from myself, he had become a part of me. A part I realized, I wasn't ever going to forfeit. I gasped at my split second epiphany. I knew today I was going to make my choice, and I would let go of my first heart-shattering love and say hello to my destiny.

I opened my eyes and he was there. Our foreheads touched and our lips centimeters apart, his eyes were still closed. I felt his hot breath of my face. I unwound my fingers from his hair and placed them on his warm cheek. His eyes opened and it clicked. I saw everything in his dark brown eyes. His love, his fear, his excitement and lust. It was us, only. I didn't remember the newborns that were setting out to kill me, the others who fought for me and the towns' safety. It was Jacob and I, and our beautiful future waiting for us. And then I saw shock in his eyes.

"Bella...I...," Jacob said, his voice higher with excitement, and I think...fear?

_Okay, so I know that's extremely short, but I did this because if people read this and aren't interested, I'm not going to keep writing it. So give me your opinion and if I get even just one reviewer saying keep on going,...I will._

_ Taylor_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Saga and its characters are owned completely by Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was having some major trouble writing chapter two, but I finally made it! Thanks again!**_

I stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Why was he scared? Didn't he see? Was I the only one to feel how perfect our future was going to be?

I thought back...yes, he kissed me back. He wanted to kiss me, didn't he? He told me to say the words! He looked down and fear started the crept into my heart.

"What's on your mind? I thought you just wanted..." I trailed off, as doubts started seeping through my veins like some poison set on my demise.

Suddenly, my legs felt weak. I had hoped too soon. It must have been too much for Jacob. I had hurt him one too many times. And now, after all he had already sacrificed for me, he realized that I simply could never make up for what damage I had done. I could never make him happy _enough._

The kiss was something totally different for him than for me. For me it had been a promise of the future and for him...it was a goodbye.

My hands shook in agony at my stupidity. It all made too much sense to argue. It was a reality I had been expecting to catch up with me for a long time.

I cast my eyes down and whispered, "I'm sorry." I pleaded in my head that he would change his mind. That he would be there when I woke every day, that we'd go on romantic dates, that we'd have those beautiful children.

I looked up and saw his accusing eyes. "I'm leaving, I can't do this anymore." He spat the words in my face and they felt like a whip against my skin. I felt raw and weak. My knees buckled as he sprinted into the forest, leaving me there without turning back, not even once. I sat in the wet and the cold, staring at the ground underneath me seeing and feeling nothing for a moment. I had chosen too late, and now I couldn't go back. Not even if I wanted to.

I peered around. The snow from last night had turned the trees white and it was beautiful. I couldn't imagine the destruction that Jacob was heading for.

I picked myself up, wiping the snow off my jeans. I walked back to the tent with my head down, terrified of what was going on, of who was going to be hurt.

I unzipped the zipper and crawled into the tent that was just as cold as outside. I pulled my legs into me and sat in a ball on the sleeping bag.

These last few days, Jacob had been so sure. So sure of our love and future, as I was now. Suddenly, everything I had ever been so sure of seemed tilted. My world with Edward was not something I could return to after I had seen and consciously known what I wanted.

I wanted children. I wanted to go to sleep at night and wake up with the love of my life. I wanted to make dinner for my family every night. And I couldn't let on and continue my relationship and future with Edward when I had any doubt that I would ever want something else- because I now knew that I would. I would not lead myself into an enternal life I knew I would resent just as much as Rosalie resented her own. I felt cold tears streak down my face. My whole world wasn't shattered, but a good part had just fallen off.

I looked at the ground as the zipper started to open and revealed my first love. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to show to him how much I ached for Jacob.

Edward must know what had happened. He wouldn't have just ignored it. He must think I'm a terrible person. I was. I had hurt so many. I had promised forever to Edward and then one kiss had completely changed my mind and my heart's desires.

I would hurt him and his whole family. A family that I considered my own. They would all resent me. I knew they would. If they knew now, I don't think they'd be out there fighting for my life. Edward came towards me and I jumped as his arms held me suddenly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I didn't listen, I promise. I knew you'd like your privacy." I shook my head at his words.

A sob tore out of my chest against my will. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked quickly again, distress clear in his voice.

I was a horrible, disgusting creature. I assumed Edward would be listening, but in reality, he had chosen to ignore us. Ignore us even though all his instincts told him not to, because he thought it would make me _happy._

I couldn't hurt him right now. Not when his family was out there fighting for me. Not when he was killing me with his kindness. I would have to wait to tell him. I would tell him tonight. After all of this. After I knew that everyone was okay.

"No, no. Of course he didn't hurt me. Jacob would never do that," I murmured quickly. Terrible, terrible person. "I'm just worried is all, I guess."

I lied, and I knew right now, that he would believe it. I would have believed it. I wish I could. He tightened his arms around me, "You know I'll never let her hurt you, Bella. Don't you? I will never, ever, let anything do any harm to you."

More tears.

I couldn't handle this. It felt like someone was stepping on my chest. I thought back to the children I had seen in my vision. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut as I felt a very similar tear and the hole in my chest break open.

I shook my head up and down, frantically, to reassure Edward, who was oblivious to my little episode.

Edward's words broke the silence, "Jacob is fighting Victoria as we speak." I began shaking violently. My innocent Jacob was fighting Victoria. There was no way he would succeed.

"No!" I gasped out.

Edward squeezed me, "The pack is helping him. There are no other newborns left, Bella. She'll be gone in a matter of a few-...never mind. Not even that. She's finished, Bella. You're safe. Forever."

Images of Jacob soared through my mind. Us walking on the beach, him at prom, in the garage, after he phased...his smile.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

Suddenly, Seth's howl ripped through our conversation. Edward grabbed me, ripped the thin cloth with his fingers and stepped out of the quickly demolished tent. It had happened in a split second, before I could even blink.

I stood close next to him and whispered "What's happened? Is someone hurt?"

He looked down at me strangely and said softly, "No, Bella. I told you, no one is hurt. The newborns and Victoria are done, but it's not over yet."

I looked at him in shock. What else was there?

"Bella, the Volturi are coming. We have to go to the clearing." I froze. I didn't even have a choice. I had completely forgotten them.

In the throes of love, I had promised forever not only to Edward but to the Volturi. They would never forget or forgive. They would never let me go. They would either wait for the change in the near future and if it didn't happen, I was dead.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are here, Bella. Along with their guards. But don't worry, we've done nothing wrong. We'll just confirm the date."

I nodded slowly. I didn't have a choice then. I would never hold my baby. I would never taste exquisite foods from far away countries. I would never have Christmas with my dad again. Jacob would absolutely loathe me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to do this. I had to suck it up. I had put myself in this situation and I would have to deal with the consequences.

"Let's go," I said, my voice stronger than before.

Edward pulled me onto his back, that was colder than I remembered and ran.

I didn't look away from the trees flying past and we ran. I had to start enjoying my human senses while I still had time. As we arrived in the clearing, he set me down and grabbed my hand.

I subtly dodged it by running that hand through my hand hair. It was probably extremely obvious, but I couldn't bear it. Not right now. He seemed to shrug it off and just kept walking forward, not going to go try and grab it again. I suppressed a sigh.

I looked to where the pack stood, now in human form. I found Jacob, who was in front, behind Sam. He was looking at the ground and I couldn't tell what expression was on his face.

Sam looked at me, our eyes meeting. I tried to poor everything to him with my eyes. He looked confused for a second and then looked away into the forest that was about 100 feet ahead of us.

I stood with the Cullen's. I looked back again at the pack, longingly. What I wouldn't give to be there! To be with my Jacob. Our eyes met and for a second I thought he saw everything I felt. And then Edward's hand grabbed mine and I looked down ashamed. I could never give Jacob happiness. Not even if I wanted to. He would never forgive me. I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me?" The words came out fast and angry. He knew. He knew and I didn't tell him and he probably thought I wasn't ever going to.

"I was going to tell you tonight! It's not even an option, Edward? Don't you see? I have no choice! My fate has been decided!" He looked livid. He had never looked at me this way. Like I was some horrible animal. I tore my hand from his.

"Didn't you realize how important this is? The Volturi have to know! We cannot lie!"

My head whipped back, shocked. Did he think I was going to try and run? That I wasn't going to own up to my responsibilities?

"They didn't need to know! It didn't change anything! They need me to change, I will! Do you think I'm that selfish?" How could he?

"Why are you doing this? Don't you realize what you're doing to him? IT WILL KILL HIM, BELLA!" Edward roared.

By now, everyone was listening. The pack was now 5 feet away, listening intently with furious shaking bodies. I kept my eyes away from Jacob.

"How could you? I have no fucking choice!" I screamed, a sob tearing through me. "It's either this or death! How could you make this any harder for me? I don't have a choice!"

"You do have a choice! If your an IMPRINT, you would have known of our existence anyway! Bella are you not thinking?" He yelled.

I stepped back. What did he just say? I looked away thinking for a moment. I turned to look at Jacob. He was standing still now, no longer shaking. His eyes caught mine for a second.

"Jacob?" I asked, questioningly. Why didn't he tell me? Why was he scared before?

"What, now you suddenly want me? A half-hour ago, Bella, I'm pretty sure you were still madly in love with your bloodsucker after we kissed."

"Is that what you thought? Jacob, you have no idea! I chose you. I chose the moment I looked into your eyes. I thought you didn't..." I trailed off, looking down. I had made a complete mess. Jacob had imprinted on me the moment I realized I loved him. He had thought that I didn't want him and I thought he didn't want me. Everything was mixed up. I thought back to what Edward had said. I didn't have to change. I had a choice. I would have babies. I would be with Jacob.

I looked up to Jacob, my eyes swimming with tears. I felt my face lighten up with a smile for the first time today. His shocked face turned into a smile. My sun. My Jacob. He would always be mine. He would never, ever leave me. And I would never leave him. Suddenly, I was swept up into his arms.

"Mine," he whispered- his lips against my neck.

"Yes, yours," I whispered back.

_**That was a lot of info for one chapter. Any questions? Concerns? Review or message me. **_

_**Taylor**_

_**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Lucyferina for dealing with my indecision, bad wordings and spelling errors. Please go read her fics because they're the ones that inspired me to write JacobxBella in the first place. It's amazing. I cry in every single one. **__**J**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
